Flippy Floppy
by XRenderS
Summary: Nakago married Yui, and their about to have a child. so as most girls do She goes to Miaka's for a visit, But Tamahome has changed, for the worst! and Nakago seems to be the only one who's paying any attention.[COMPLETED]
1. The Waiting room

_**Flippy floppy**_

**Chapter 1: **_The waiting room_

Miaka sits down after a big pig out she had just had. Tamahome and Nuriko were past out in the corner and Lord Hotohori was sleeping in his room. Miaka looked up and streched out her arms, she looking over at Tamahome smiled. he sleeps like a baby she thinks to herself. sighing Miaka stands up and walks over to the window, down were the rain drizzled down the window. she smiled and turned back to the foreyard.

looking down at her watch she screamed and started running for the fornt door, Tamahome and Nuriko shot up as she ran out of the room, smacking their heads in the process on the wall behid them. after rubbing his head a bit, Tamahome see's Miaka run from the room and starts after her, followed by Nuriko. she runs down the stairs and (with a bit of a smile on her face, to the fornt door.) swinging it open she screams as she see's Nakago standing there with Yui, and a bushle of roses.

" come in, come in." said Miaka. Yui smiles as she looks down at her pregnant stomach and smiles back up at Nakago. he (of course) smiles back.

" So Yui, when's your due date?" asked Miaka.

" not for another two months." she smiles up at Tamahome and Nuriko as they enter the room, drunk and kinda crude.

Nakago rolls his eye's as he see's Tamahome scratch his stomach and throw his head aside to pick his nose. ( which of course had been buggin him all day.) he gets a holed good on one and yanks it out. rubbing it between his fingers and throwing it aside the stairs. Nakago made note to never walk behid the stairs while he was there. Tamahome turned and headed for the kitchen as Yui, Nakago, Nuriko, and Miaka headed back up to the living room. The room was filled with beer cans (that of course came from Tamahome and Nuriko) as they entered the room, Miaka kicked the cans out of the way and smirked back at Yui.

" Sorry for the mess but, I didn't expect you so early." she said with a laugh.

" But we told you yesterday that we were coming at 9pm sharp. Don't you remember?" said Nakago.

Miaka turned her head up to him and laughed.

" Nope, guess I forgot!" she and Yui were really starting to laugh it up. Nakago kicked aside some cans, and took a seat on the tangerene couch, (with pastic covering.) and dark green pillows alined the arms of the couch. looking around the room he asked.

" Why is there pastic on the couch?" Miaka turned to him and answered " Well just incase Yui started having her baby, at lease she wouldn't bleed all over the couch." she said as she slung her head back toward Yui. Nakago breathed hard, counting to three slowly and tried to relax. Yui placed the roses in a jar and she and Yui started talking about baby showers, even Nuriko had some ideas of what to do. Nakago just continued counting to three and hoping they would leave _very_ soon. just then there were footsleps coming up the stairs. As bored as Nakago was he looked to the stair well, just in time to see Tamahome come back up it with a six pack in his hands. Nakago sat there and sighed with discuss, Tamahome walked over to the couch Nakago was sitting at and plopped down. Nakago tried to scoot down to the far side of the couch but the pastic covering and Tamahome's arm stopped him.

" Were you run'n off too?" asked Tamahome.

Nakago forced a smile up " Nowhere." he said and turned his head down to the green pillow on the end of the couch. Screaming in his head " I WANT TO GO HOME NOW!" he looked up over at his wife and Miaka as they continued there conversation about baby showers. then Miaka stood up quick and turned to help up Yui. Nakago thought at last where finally leaving.

" Oh, are we leaving this early honey?" he said with relieve in his voice. Yui turned and looked at her husband.

" Oh no,no me and Miaka are just going into the kitchen to finish are girly talk, and make dinner. And we thought we'd leave you boys alone to your talk. Nakago started breathing heard. " wait Yui, We weren't having a man to man talk, you girls don't have to leave." he pleaded. Miaka and Yui chuckled to themselves.

" Man, Yui you were right Nakago has really changed from when I was fifthteen." said Miaka. " Well you never know until you take five years of physical and mental theraphy." Nakago sighed and thought to himself. " well, this is sertainly the worst payback you could ever through back at me." he through his head back on the couch and turned to see Tamahome consume his fifth can of beer and toss it onto the floor. Tamahome smiled at Nakago popped open his sixth can, and took a big glup.

" You know when I was seventeen and we were fighting the Suzaku seven, And I was under the Kodoku spell?" said Tamahome. Nakago glared

" Yah, I remember." he said quietly.

" Well the whole time I was always thinking about one thing." he paused

" What, Miaka?" asked Nakago

Tamahome looked up to a picture of him and Miaka, smiling he turned his head back to the actually courious Nakago. " What?" asked Nakago.

" I was thinking if I should get a cat like Mitsukake, you know? maybe as a sidekick. Oh, I know a Tabby!" Tamahome said loudly. Nakago just staired in disbelieve, " Are you really the Tamahome I fought agaisnt back in the Universe of the four gods?" shouted Nakago. Tamahome looked up at him like he asked him if he was a man. " of course, what's wrong with you Nakago?" you've changed into a bumbling moron!" he said. Tamahome looked up " What do mean, I'm the same as I was six years ago. so I've taken up drinking and smoking. and my weight was raised. that doesn't mean that the old Tamahome isn't still here." Nakago sighed.

" You must be joking, I mean you have a beer belly for crying out loud!" yelled Nakago. Tamahome looked down at his stomach. " It's not that big." he said.

" Are you kidding, you couldn't get through a door without help! and you have a second chin!" Nakago said loudly. Tamahome narrowed his eye's " Is that a chanellge?" he asked.

Nakago laughed loudly, " Are you kidding, I would feel bad if I fought you."

" You say'in you chicken?" laughed Tamahome.

" Not a chance, but I would kick your ass in seconds. It's unsportmen like."

" Please, I could kick your ass into the kitchen."

" You couldn't kick a can into a pool, my unborn son could kick your ass, blindfoled"

" Please, I my daughter could beat your ass into a plup." he snickered

" No she couldn't, she lives with Miaka's mother because you tried to make a six year old buy you two cases of beer!"

" Fuck you dumass, it was only one!"

" Whatever, moron its still agaisnt the law to have miners buy beer!" screamed Nakago

" Well if she would of kept quiet she would of gotten away with it!"

" You know, or maybe you don't you've got to be the BIGGEST dumass I know, It's amazing how Miaka stayed with you!"

" Because she loves me!"

" No, dumass it's because Yu Watase kept your ass in the story! god knows why."

" That's not true! I'm what made this series popular! the chicks always love the main characters!"

" Are you nuts? most people either like me, Chichiri, Tasuki, Hotohori, or Nuriko!" he smiled

" please......... they wanted me!"

" No me!" said Tamahome

" No me!" said Nakago

" No me!" said Tamahome (this could go on forever!)

" I don't care fat or stupid you are you've pist me off so much that I'll fight you no matter what condition your in!" he grunted. Tamahome agreed. " Well what are we waiting for?"

End of chapter 1, sorry if I got a little of the subject and my first chapters are normally dry. TT but the

(if I write it!) will hopefully be better thanks for reading. bye


	2. A Pause between a battle

**Chapter 2: **_A pause between a battle _

Nakago glared his eyes at the discusting Tamahome, he turned and looked out the window to see the little patch of grass they were trying to call a backyard. Nakago turned and nudged his head in that direction, and surpising Tamahome actually (for once) knew what he was talking about. As they were walking out Tamahome stopped.

Wait, I need something first.

What? asked Nakago

" A can of beer, its my good luck charm", with that Tamahome went to the kitchen. As he walked in Yui and Miaka were still going on about baby showers, and what to name the child, but of course they haded started dinner, and Tamahome was starting to get hungry. As he opened the cabinet he saw that he still had his bag of potato chips, choosing between getting the beer and the chips was hard because Tamahome didn't want to be filled up on chips, and not be hungry for dinner. But, he went with his gut and took both.

Nakago waited in the living room for Tamahome to come out with his beer, rolling his eyes he pumt on the couch. Tossing his head back.

Why is he taking forever?

About 20 minutes later Tamahome amurged from the kitchen. With his can of beer.

Finally, what took you forever?

I was out of beer, I had to run down to the corner market to get a new kage. You want one?

"No! I want to start this battle of are's, or have you forgotten alreadly?

Nope, sure haven't. So lets head on back.

Nakago sighed thinking that "could it be possible that Tamahome had signs of inteligents, but as Tamahome put his beer and chips down on the table he began to remove his shirt. Nakago looked on in terror at he was doing.

What the fuck are you doing Tamahome?

Taking my shirt off.

why?

It makes me look sexy.

Too who?

Well, Miaka of course!

But she and Yui are in the kitchen making dinner, and I don't know what you mean by sexy, I mean for god's sake you have a beer belly! Who the hell would want to look at that?

Lots of women!

Blind ones you mean?

Of course not! but I wouldn't mind it.

wouldn't mind what?

Right.

WTF are you talking about you idiot?

Nakago rubbed his acking forehead. Just trying to talk to this moron was a challenge in it's self, as Nakago thought to himself Tamahome sat down at the table they hadin the backyard and opened his bag of chips, and popped open one of his cans of beers. Nakago then looked up at Tamahome and began to wonder if this fight was ever going to take place, esp. since Tamahome was consetinally doing something else.

Tamahome do you plan to start this fight any time soon?

Looking up at Nakago Tamahome smiled and finished off this second can of beer. He than pulled a bandana from his pocket and tied it around his forehead, this took Nakago back to when Tamahome was under the control of the Kodoku. This really made Nakago want to fight him, because back than Nakago respected Tamahome as a true fighter, now Tamahome was no better than a child. Or possibly even worse. When Tamahome thankfully put back his shirt on, and put on "his mean face" it made Nakago think of Suboshi. Nakago remembered how upset Suboshi was when he found out Yui was pregnant. And not only that, she was going to marry Nakago. This of course broke the "tie" between Nakago and Suboshi.

So, are you ready to rumble nakago?

Ready to rumble?

Yeah, its my new fight slogin.

Whatever Tamahome, I'am going to make sure you never walk again!

Dam Nakago, don't you think thats a little to ruff?

No

So Nakago I was wondering what your doing tomorrow?

What, why does that matter?

Because after Miaka found out Yui was going to have a baby thats all she seems to talk about anymore, I mean I'm sitting there wanting to just have some casual sex, and than she goes on about how having another baby will change are lives. I mean, how can my life change?

She means that you'll have more responsability.

god, who would want that?

Apparently not you.

would you?

Well unlike someone I could actually take the responsability.

what, whats that supposed to mean?

You know your so stupid its insluting to even talk to you anymore Tamahome.

well than why do you talk to me?

Nakago began to think about what Tamahome said, Why did he talk to him? maybe to some extint Tamahome really was smarter than he looked, but Nakago seriously douted it.

Tamahome, lets just start this battle.

fine.

End of chapter 2, I wanted to just start the battle but I had so many funny things circling my head I had to write a "post battle chapter" and I changed the name of this chapter about three times. well enjoy


	3. The Stand off

**Chapter 3: **_The Stand off_

It was about 4:30p.m. now. And Tamahome and Nakago were about to start their fight, Tamahome was beyoned drunk and he was saying the stupidist things ever. Even to Miaka, Yui, and Nuriko. (Who came out after hearing the fight between Tamahome and Nakago.) Yui, holding her stomach walked out with Miaka and wanted to know what all the comoition was about.

Nakago, whats all this about? asked Yui. What are you and Tamahome doing?

Well Yui, what the hell does it look like were doing? said Nakago.

How dare you talk to lady Yui that way? said a voice from a corner. Nakago knew he had heard that voice before, he, Tamahome, Yui, Miaka and Nuriko. Looked up to see a young man standing above the wall in Miaka's yard. Looking at his covered face, Nakago knew who they were staring at.

Well, hello Suboshi. said Nakago

Suboshi laughs, and jumps down from the wall. He removes his mask, and his cloke. And tosses them both to the uncut grass in the yard. Nakago turns his face down to Suboshi and gives him a startling glair.

What are you doing here Suboshi? asked Nakago.

I have come for Lady Yui! he excaimed.

What have I told you about that? Me and her are already a couple so BUG OFF!

Suboshi turns his face to the uncut ground, trying his best to shield his tears away from Lady Yui's eye's, so she wouldn't see him cry for her. Because his love for Lady Yui was so strong, he would be willing to do anything she asked of him, except of course going away.

I know what you have told me, but...but.. I can't, for I love her!

I know you do, that's why I want you to go away! Nakago says with anger.

Yui and Miaka stand there in shock, Yui looking up at the man who over and over tells her that he loves her. But she never returning his love. And Miaka stands there in wonder, she turns her head up to the sobing boy and asks.

Hey, how the hell did you get over my wall?

Suboshi looks up at Miaka, his eyes filled with tears but he slowly answers. " I climbed"

But it's two stories! said Miaka,

I'm a good climber. said Suboshi.

She stands there in outrage, " I don't care if you in American gladiators, what the fuck are you climbing up my wall for?????" says Miaka

Well what do you think stupid?

Tamahome standing off to the side starts laughing uncontrolable. " Man Miaka, he's got you there. Why else would he be climbing up the wall, to save Yui." Miaka glairs at Tamahome.

Well look who's talking idiot. she says. Nakago gives a small smirk and thinks to himself, man shes got you there Tamahome. Yui walks up to the fewed between Tamahome and Nakago, and Miaka.

!!!!!!!! S T O P !!!!!!!!

Everybody looks up at Yui, the stund looks on there faces gives you the presemtion that they were all alert and giving her their full attention. Yui flashed her eye's back and forth, looking at everybody and them looking back at her. She pulls her arms down and places her hands on her pregnant stomach. Which really gained the attention of Nakago and Suboshi. She breathed hard and looked back up.

Look guys, fighting isn't going to.... Yui is cut off by Tamahome's laughing. She looks up at him.

Will you shut-up Tamahome, by this time he's hitting the ground laughing. A sweat drop falls from both Miaka and Nakago's forehead.

Yui coughs, "As I was saying." Tamahome continue's laughing, but finally Suboshi hits him with his floating balls (hehheh) Yui turns over to her side to see the dizzy Tamahome lying on the ground, with his eyes rolling around in his head.

Thankyou Suboshi.

Anything for you Lady Yui. says Suboshi.

Nakago stares back at Suboshi as Suboshi flashes him with this tonuge, by sticking it out towards him. Nakago tightens the grip he has around his palms and shows his pearly whites back at Suboshi, who just stands there as Yui goes on about some peace agreement they would take. But Nakago and Suboshi ( who the peace agreement was supposed to be mainly portanting too.) it would fly in and out of their ears as they tried to see how long they could make fun off each other, without Yui paying any attention to them. After Yui finished speaking with "everybody" she turned to see if everyone would agree to it but, Miaka and Tamahome were asleep. (except for the couple chuckles Tamahome would spit out once in a while, as he slept.) and Nakago and Suboshi were so into there fight that they weren't even paying any attention to her. Yui turned up her nose and screamed.

! DID ANYONE EVEN HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID? Everyone stopped there fueds and there nap times, and as they had before turned their attention back up to Yui. Suboshi jumped up and run to Yui.

Oh, Lady Yui, I heard every word. So now lets get away from this ingrades and go somewhere we can be alone. as her face turned blue.

Can't breathe. she said.

Oh, don't worry Lady Yui we'll be somewhere, where you can breathe in anything you want.

No, it's not that you moron, it's just your sweezing my neck to hard...

Don't worry Lady Yui, will be alone soon. Yui grabbed Suboshi's backside.

Oh, Lady Yui not here.........

She began to pull him over her back side, but the moron just continued smiling at her. Until with all her strenth she through him over her head, and off into the nearby wall. gabsing for breath, Suboshi pulled his head up from the rubble, of course he was still smiling and thought to himself, wow, she takes tough love to new hights. Still breathing hard, Suboshi begins to make his way out of the rubble and back to Yui.

Lady Yui I lov............ but his cut off by Nakago.

Didn't you hear her. Nakago runs to her side.

She doen't want you!

you lie!

Your as crazy as Tamahome!

Hey, I reisent that. says Tamahome.

Well of course you do damass, It wasn't ment as a compliment!

Whats that supposed to mean?

It means your dum, and so is Suboshi!

What! I'm not dum.

Miaka and Yui sit aside and listen to the three dumasses make themselves look even more stupid. (if thats possible) then they all ready do. Yui continues sipping her tea when she just can't take it anymore. She thinks to herself, _this is it, this is were I tell them both._ Raising her eyes up to see them rolling around the ground, she knows for sure this is it.

BOYS! she yells. I have something to say!


	4. Yui's big secret

**Chapter 4: **_Yui's big secret_

Tamahome, Nakago, and Suboshi all looked up at Yui and Miaka, Miaka though clueless, stood next to her friend like they both had something to say. Yui sighed and the boys all stopped fighting and sat down. Yui and Miaka also sat down.

I have something to tell you both. Nakaga and Suboshi both look up.

Tell us what? they both said.

Yui thought to herself, _do I really have the right? I mean, should I really distroy me and Nakago's relationship? oh, I have no choice now._ She cleared her throut. Tamahome, who had nothing to do with Yui sat there and turned his head up and looked over at Nakago. Nakago of course notices, and begins to glare at him.

_what does he want?_ Nakago thought to himself. But quickly forgot about it as Suboshi was making more advangtages to Yui.

Oh, Lady Yui I know whatever you have to say, its not good enough for these vile creatures to hear of are love life. said Suboshi as he tries to jump for a kiss.

Punching him in the face Yui says, As if I'd want you!

A smile crosses over Nakago's face, _eh got you there Suboshi._

Alright, What I have to say is important to Nakago and Suboshi, but I want Miaka, Tamahome and Nuriko to hear it. says Yui.

So what is it, a surprize? asked Tamahome

Yui thought to herself, _oh, Tamahome you don't know how right you are. _But she smiles at him and just says "kinda."

Tamahome smiles like a little kid, Oh boy! I can't wait to see what Yui has to tell us!

Nakago rolls his eyes, Tamahome what are you five?

no, 37

well, says Nakago act your age! Nakago throughs his head around turns bcak to Yui and Miaka. Yui begins to speak.

Well as everybody knows, I'm pregnant. (But of course Tamahome stupidly says something.)

Well of course your pregnant Yui, its pretty noiceable.

Tamahome, Yui begins but is stopped by Miaka.

Hey, Tamahome dear, I think there's more beer in the kitchen. Tamahome's eyes light up with joy of the thought of getting to enjoy another case of beer all to himself. He quickly jumps up and dashes for the kitchen.

I owe you Miaka, Nakago and Yui say.

well Yui, says Miaka. You can get started..... again.

Thankyou Miaka, says Yui.

Well, I just wanted to say this to you both, so if it is true which I don't think it is but, who knows. As you already know Suboshi me and Nakago are going to have a baby. (Suboshi grunts) And we want to live are lifes, but I can't help but confess something to you Nakago. About five months ago, me and Suboshi were alone in the garage................

going back five months ago ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

So Lady Yui what was that broken Carbarater you wanted me to fix?

Sexly she turns her head, oh was that only reason you came here Suboshi? her puffy blue eyes looking up at an boy who was blushing red.

oh, Lady Yui are you sure, I don't remember Nakago saying anything else on the car or anything needed to be fixed, but if you say so than I must have missed something. He smiled and turned to feel Yui's lips crossing over his own, though he knew that if he were unfortunte enough to be caught by Nakago kissing his wife, Suboshi thought that no matter how hard his ass was going to be flattened by Nakago. His Lady Yui wanted him as much as he wanted her, so he gave into his feelings and kissed back. But after such a light kiss Yui grab his small inframing body.

Spread you weak ass legs little boy! said Yui

Ya, yes mam, bu....but why? he says neriously.

NO QUESTIONS! JUST DO AS TOLD!!!!!!! she screams.

kissing his lips hard again, Yui rips his underware. Looking down at his face Yui tell's him to "tighten up" by grabbing his chin, and pushing inward.

BOY! DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU AGAIN???????

no, Yui. I mean Lady Yui.

MAKE ME PROUD SUBOSHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Screaming into his own heart Suboshi tries his best, at first he thinks he likes it, but Yui's forceful attitude on him makes him want to cry for Nakago's help. But than again, how many times would Yui go a little nuts doesn't happen much. So he reached for her his eyes full of tearful joy, as he saw his blond goddess stare stright into his eyes, but Suboshi thought himself and then aloud

Yui, since when did you have long hair?

oh, not since junior high... (read manga, it does say it.)

than who am I holding so tightly in my arms?

Me. says Nakago

Just than Soboshi's eye's turn white, he of course knew he would soon know how a rain gutter felt. But as the weak little shit went to cover himself, he felt no force only a cheerful laugh from Yui.

Man Suboshi you'll fall for anything! Yui chucks some more.

Suboshi wipes his tearful eyes to see Yui throw down a wig. Suboshi sighs, Thanking Seiru for it not being Nakago.

Come on Suboshi lets get something drink!

O, ok.

End of flashback

So thats what happened, I'm really sorry Nakago I can understand if you don't want me for a wife, I don't even deserve to be Tamahome's wife, Miaka looks up and glares. Nakago still a gasp at what was just told to him.

Yui, says Nakago. Didn't you just say it was only five months ago?

yeah, so

Nakago rolls his eye's, "Yui, your nine months pregnant, even if you and Suboshi had an orgie it still wouldn't be his child!" he yells. Yui looks off into the distant, " Yah, your right Nakago." Yui face turns into a smiling and bright one, Suboshi's though was the opposite. Yui jumped up to kiss Nakago and give him a big bear hug. (well as much as she could) everyone was happy, except Suboshi. He thought this as good as anytime, he climbed up onto the table and shouted:

I HAVE A SECRET ABOUT ME AND LADY YUI!

end of chapter three on too chapter four!!!!


	5. Tamahome's beer run

Chapter V: Tamahome's Challenge

Suboshi stood up looking down on Yui and Miaka as they sat casually drinking tea and eating small crackers. Even at this Nakago was beginning to take Suboshi as if he were trying to be serious.

Suboshi…. Nakago spoke

What are you doing? He asked

Suboshi kept a straight glare at Yui and didn't even look back at Nakago or even show he was even listening to what he was saying. He just stood there looking at Yui who was trying to pretend she didn't notice.

"Yui" said Suboshi

She looked at him and asked "what?"

"Do you love me or not?"

"I told you fifty times NO I don't love you Suboshi!" Yui screamed.

" But, why not?" he asked

" because I love Nakago, I always have you moron!" she screamed back

Nakago smiled and thought, moron are you hard on hearing? She loves me.

Suboshi turned and looked up, "why, I'm younger and I have to two cutest balls you'll ever see and…." Yui placed her hands up and said "I'm sorry Suboshi but I don't love you and I never will." his face was closed in heartbroken, Suboshi didn't need anymore insultment to him, but of course Tamahome comes out and makes it worse.

" Hey guys I found twenty dollars in Miaka's purse, who wants more beer?" he said in a happy tone.

(everybody) NO ONE TAMAHOME!

Tamahome (of course out of the lope) "what's wrong with everybody?" he thinks whatever. "Miaka I'm going okay?" he says "Kay Tamahome". she answers.

Tamahome heads for the front door and sticking his beer belly out first turns to close the door.

" oh, fuck I forgot we live upstairs" he says.  
two hours later

He makes it down stairs, walking out of the apartment complex Tamahome looks up at the long hill he had to climb to get to his favorite little quickie mart because they gave you ½ off on Wednesday's, on any beer product. Of course, Tamahome thought I wouldn't have to walk if Miaka had bought a car instead of paying off that house morgue that she owed.

" Women, can't live with them, can't live without them." said Tamahome. But at the time Tamahome couldn't live without beer so he started up the hill that always tired him out by the fourth step.

" what the hell? Can't they put stairs out here or something?" he says.

Finally Tamahome makes it up the hill, as if it where shining in bright yellow sun rays, around Koku's quickie mart. His eyes wept in joy as he charged toward the store. As Tamahome walked in he saw all the other men who were gaping for some beer as was he, another man following Tamahome walked in, Tamahome and this man filched and turned to him and gave his "glare" and started walking to his frozen goodies, but as he did he notice that the man followed, like he was an assassin from Koto.  
Tamahome turned back to his objective, "to get beer" the other man smiled and began to pick up speed toward the beer aisle. Tamahome couldn't let this go on, it was a challenge and Tamahome wasn't going to ran away.

" so you think you can beat me?" the man asked.

" of course I can, I'm a man and I must destroy you!" Tamahome snaps back.

" well let's see what your made of old man!" he answers.

OLD MAN!

Tamahome had forgotten that he didn't have his seventeen year old body anymore, and that not only had he not been taking care of it, he had develop a beer belly and a second chin. As Tamahome looked back at his opponent he saw that this man was young and very well built, he had a nice small waist that Tamahome could never get even when he was seventeen. But after all of the odds against Tamahome he wasn't going to back away.  
Tamahome turned back and kept his eyes on the prize, getting to the beer first. As he was picking up speed himself Tamahome notice that the boy was beginning to lack and Tamahome thought that it was pretty much his, but as he returned his head forward that's when he saw the old women, she as most old people was going 2 miles an hour which was putting a damper on Tamahome's quest. So Tamahome took to the air and jumped over the woman, even the other man his very own opponent was shocked to see what he was capable of, unfortunately the old women was thinking differently. Tamahome was almost there but his pants snagged on her bonnet that was tied around her head. Looking back all the man could remember hearing was the loud screams of Tamahome and the old women. Tamahome knew he was defeated.

"No, how wha… why could I lose?" he said aloud.

The younger man looked back with a bit of pitty and walked over to help Tamahome up. He looked down at Tamahome and extended his hand with a cheery smile on his face.

"Please, I believe in good sportsmanship, please take my hand." he said.

Tamahome looked up and couldn't believe that for the first time he was the one being helped up off the loser plate, but he wasn't done yet. Tamahome took the man's hand and pulled his ass towards the ground, Tamahome's true color's had been shown to the man as he laid still on top of the poor old lady, Tamahome was now looking down on him with a crazed face and childish said.

"Sucker!"

Tamahome walked over proudly to his prize picking it up he looked over at the boy thinking moron, never trust your opponent. He thought, by now the boy was crying in shame. But all Tamahome was doing was getting in the line. He was happy of his sneaky victory and would go as far as to say that even Tasuki would be proud of him.


End file.
